


Objective Third Party (OTP)

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: HoGyu gangs up on Infinite [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consecutive Orgasms, Deepthroating, Friendly competition, Hogyu are the biggest dicks ever, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Stupid Arguments, Sunggyu's pettiness if you squint, Swallowing, Woohyun is boneless & wants to escape, Woohyun really should have shut up, everyone is stupid, idolverse, the beta was deceived by the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Howon and Sunggyu get competitive. Woohyun volunteers to judge





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasofy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasofy/gifts).



> I'm so grateful to Sinmolnam for beta-ing this 
> 
> [even though she does it grudgingly because she claims i deceive her all the time *evil laugh*]

 “That’s bullshit and you know it.” Howon grimaced as he sat with his legs folded in front of Sunggyu.

 _“I_ taught you everything you know.”

“That’s just because the Nell hyungs wouldn’t touch anyone from the 90-line down.”

“Uh… guys?” Woohyun asked tentatively as the other two continued to ignore him.

“It still doesn’t change the fact that you cannot outdo me at my own tricks.”

“I got you off fair and square and you know it!” Howon retorted.

“It was a hard day and I was exhausted,” Sunggyu said as he waved Howon away nonchalantly.

Frustrated, Howon smacked his hand away. Sunggyu froze and looked at his hand and then back at Howon. Howon flinched, worrying that maybe this time he might have gone too far.

“Guys,” Woohyun called. “Just-”

“Maybe next time you’re so backed up,” Sunggyu said menacingly. “You can go find someone with _better_ technique to suck your dick.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Howon said as he got to his knees as Sunggyu tried to leave. “If you can’t handle an argument without getting pissed, then what’s the point?”

“You don’t give better head than I do, Howon.”

“Fine. Let’s settle it then. _You_ blow _me_ and _I_ blow _you_.”

Sunggyu hesitated, waiting for a few moments.             

“Together,” Hoya added. “We’ll see who gets off first.”

 _“Or_ we can take turns and have Woohyun time us.”

“OR!!!” Woohyun shouted, finally getting their attention. “You can both just blow me and I’ll be the judge. Since I’m an objective third party.”

Howon looked back at Sunggyu and raised an eyebrow in question as Sunggyu mulled it over.

“Okay,” Sunggyu said. “But Howon goes first.”

As he rubbed his hands together, Howon moved to the couch where Woohyun sat shocked and a little glad that his suggestion had really worked.

“You’re just going to… okay,” Woohyun's mouth sealed shut as Howon deftly unzipped his pants and found him naked underneath.

“Take your time, Woohyun,” Howon said as he smiled down at Woohyun’s dick. “Let’s give leader a show.”

*****

As he tensed in ecstasy, Woohyun’s body arched as he nearly dislodged Howon from his dick. Out of breath and unable to think, he laid back on the couch and tried to settle his thoughts as Howon gave him a few more licks, gulped down his cum and cleaned him up.

“How long was that?” Howon asked, still focused on Woohyun’s dick as the latter just laid there, weak all over and unable to join in the conversation.

“I thought Woohyun was the one timing,” Sunggyu said from somewhere above him and Woohyun felt his brain snap back. As he blinked, his eyes sought out the leader.

“I thought I was supposed to judge on technique,” Woohyun said, as he felt his extremities start to tingle. It had been so long since someone had paid so much attention to his dick he couldn’t believe Howon had just gone down on him without much thought or ceremony. He wished the other members were more like that… all the time.

“Fine. Judge on technique then,” Sunggyu said as he tapped Howon’s back. “Move over.”

“W-what?” Woohyun asked alarmed as Howon moved aside to give Sunggyu room to kneel between his legs.

Before Woohyun could protest much, Sunggyu swallowed his dick whole and he winced. Howon had just sucked his brain dry and he needed… he needed time to… he wanted… how could he…?

“Hyung, you can’t,” Woohyun begged and felt Sunggyu apply pressure to his dick as it twitched weakly, not knowing whether to get away from or to move to the rhythm of Sunggyu’s suction.

“How is it?” Howon asked as he looked down at where Sunggyu's mouth was, face buried in Woohyun’s lap.

“I don’t…” Woohyun felt dry and yet, the wetness from Sunggyu’s mouth continued to confuse and ache him. But he wasn’t really the one in control here. He had asked for blow jobs and that was what he was getting. His dick had started to hurt but it also hardened again. Sunggyu raised his head as he pressed his hand to the base of Woohyun’s dick.

“Nuh-uh,” Howon disapproved and crouched beside Sunggyu. He pulled Sunggyu’s hand away and pressed at Sunggyu’s neck. “You’re the boss, right? You can take it.”

Sunggyu took Woohyun down again and just when the tip of Woohyun’s dick was lodged in his throat, he swallowed, squeezing the tip of Woohyun’s dick as it pulsed weakly. Woohyun came with a grunt as he felt the orgasm ripped from him without his consent.

“That’s it. That’s it.” Howon encouraged, turned on.

Worried that he might be in for a third blow job, Woohyun looked down at his two bandmates. Sunggyu was still sucking on his oversensitive dick as Howon watched with apt attention, licked his lips and waited. The moment Sunggyu’s mouth slipped off Woohyun’s dick, Howon grabbed Sunggyu’s face and kissed him. He pressed himself unto Sunggyu as the kiss began to look more and more like a fight for dominance.

As he sighed in relief, Woohyun slowly tucked his dick back in and decided to inch away while the two worst bandmates ever devoured each other’s faces. Just as he managed to pull his second leg free, Howon’s hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar. Howon pulled him back as he stopped kissing Sunggyu and turned around to look at Woohyun.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he said. “We’re so not done with you.”


End file.
